Welcoming a New Student to Ouran High School
by Gracefulballarina
Summary: An American student finds herself in the Ouran Host Club on her first day of school. Its all such a foreign world to her and is stunned by all of the club members. What experiences will she have with the Host Club? And what romances may follow?


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Disclaimer, I do not own any rights for the Host club characters or anything like that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I am very open to any sort of critique and helpful suggestions for where the story should go. It will be a romance with one of the characters... well maybe one...maybe more. I have not yet decided. But anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Also, I will be trying to get a lot of this written as soon as possible to make sure you all don't have to wait long./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"***This story takes place after the the end of the anime so Haruhi is in her second year, Honey and Mori in their 4th year, etc.***/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" I hate having to go to new schools. Let alone snooty, over-priced, private schools in a completely different country… In the middle of the school year… /span/emspan style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I sigh, staring at my reflection in my bathroom mirror. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"And my hair is not cooperating in the slightest…WHY!? The first day at a new school and I look like I died two days ago but haven't accepted it yet. /emDesperately, I run a brush through my straight, brown hair, hoping that some miracle will occur, giving me salon quality perfection. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"If only it would just-/em /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Kids! Its time to go!" my father shouts from the base of the stairs. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Oh well. /emWithin seconds, my hair is tied up in a messy bun with a few strands falling in the front. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Might as well just do what I always do with my hair. /emI put on my glasses, leave the bathroom, and bounce down the front steps to join my two sisters, brother, and father at the front door. My dad gives us a once over, making sure we all have our backpacks and ushers us out to the car. "Shotgun!" I shout and race towards the front passenger seat of our black SUV. I throw open the door and hop in, much to my younger brother's dismay. "Hey, she did call shotgun," my father chimes in as everyone settles into the car. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Everyone got their seatbelts on?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"We all mutter agreements and he pulls out of our driveway. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Off I go… To my first day at a brand-new school…that's already in session… */emSigh*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Welcome to Ouran High School Ms. Henderson! I am sure you will enjoy your time here…" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Blah blah blah. /span/emspan style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I had already sat through the same speech twice that day already, once with the girls, and once with my brother at the secondary school. Unfortunately for me, I was the last kid to be dropped off at school so not only was I bored, I was going to be late for my first class. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Great… just great. /emA feeling of dread started to build up inside me as I started to think about all the people I would be meeting today, if I would fit in, would I be able to make friends… em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Oh no… please, please no standing in front of a class and introducing myself. /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"To try and distract myself, I glanced curiously around the office. It was incredibly decorated, obviously that no expense had been spared. There were gold vases filled to the brim with fresh flowers, and the walls were a shade of pink with very ordinate crown molding. My dad sat in the chair next to me, speaking to the principle about my schedule, making sure that I was going to be taken care of, etc. My gaze was caught by a window on the adjacent wall, not that the window was anything special, but the view which it held. Everything outside was so green, with beautiful mature cherry blossoms swaying in the wind. The sky was a bright blue with very few clouds to be seen, a couple of students decorated the grass and walkways going to and from. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What a beautiful court yard/em. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What the-? Is that a statue of a peeing boy?/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Alright Meredith, you ready?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Huh?"/span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Are you ready for your classes?" My dad looks at me worryingly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh yea, I'm fine. Ready as ever," I say holding two thumbs up with a super fake cheesy smile. A smile ebbs across my fathers face and he gets up to give me a hug before he leaves. I am graced with the same cheesy thumb up look as he leaves the building to go back home to continue working. I turn back towards the chairman of the school and he hands me my schedule and sends me on my way!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"WHY AM I SO DIRECTIONALLY INCOMPETENT?! I feel like I have been wandering around for ages. WAIT! I think that's the right room?/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Hesitantly, I peak in the window on the door. Before I know it, I am standing in front of the class, with a teacher grasping my wrist telling me to introduce myself to the class. My mouth goes dry and I feel blood rush to my face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well, um… my n-n-name is" em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Damn it. Why, why must you stutter? /emI take a deep breath. "Meredith Henderson. Um, I just moved to Japan, l-l-like last week? I am the oldest of four kids. Uh…" em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What else what else? Thank the lord I learned Japanese when I was young. /em"Alright Ms. Henderson, you may take your seat." I carefully make my way to an empty desk, managing t to trip on 2 bookbags and purse. I sit down as soon as I can, my face completely red. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Man, I hope this day goes by quickly. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Finally done for the day! I am so ready to change out of this uniform. Actually, the best part of my day has been this uniform. /emI was able to wear a modified uniform, so I didn't have to wear the yellow dress. Wearing black flats, stockings, a black uniform skirt, and with the Ouran High blazer, I was able to pass through my day without standing out too much. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Minus the whole "NEW STUDENT" thing. Now, how do I get out of here?/span/em/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/emspan style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI clutch my textbooks closer to my chest and continue to meander around the halls, searching for the exit. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"This school is a maze of pink and gold and windows./em I pass an abandoned music room which does not seem very abandoned. There were numerous girls filing into the room and I was struck by the scent of roses. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"That's odd. /emI catch the door as it was about to close and peer inside. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"It seems like some kind of tea party, and there are lots of people… /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Definite pass./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I let the door close and head down the nearby stairs. I am roughly half way down when I hear a group of girls at the top of the steps shriek. Startled, I spin around to see three yellow dresses gawking at a tall blonde boy walking down the hall. Beginning to lose my balance from turning so quickly, my feet slip out from under me and I start to fall backwards. Textbooks and papers fly through the air and I tumble into darkness. /span/p  
/div 


End file.
